


You Really Need To Get Out of Those Clothes

by Allamarain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I know the title isn't original, Light Smut, now with plot, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamarain/pseuds/Allamarain
Summary: A response to a distress call takes an unexpected turn for Yaz





	1. Chapter 1

Yaz stepped onto damp ground as she exited the TARDIS, feeling the sun beating down on her directly overhead. They’d landed in a valley, covered in green moss as far as the eye could see. They had landed on this planet-the Doctor said it was called Xirchron-to answer a distress call. She looked around and saw no signs of crashed ships, people in distress, or anything of the sort. She only saw a few bird-like creatures wading in a large puddle. 

“Doctor, I don’t see anything.” She called back into the phone box. “Are you sure it’s here?”

“Absolutely sure.” The Time Lord confidently strode past her, then turned around slowly in a circle, putting up a hand to shield her eyes. “It’s just not right here. The distress beacon that signaled should be somewhere in a five square kilometer range. Maybe ten, if there was interference. We’re going to have to cover it on foot.”

“Ten square kilometers? You’re killing me, Doc.” Graham frowned as he and Ryan exited the TARDIS. “Didn’t we walk for six hours yesterday?”

The Doctor rolled her eyes. “It was only four and a half. But to save time, let’s split up. Guys, you two search for the downed ship on the other side of that hill.” She pointed to a gentle slope towards the west. “Yaz and I will head in the opposite direction. “

“Sounds good.” Ryan said. “This looks like a nice planet to be out and walking about anyway.” 

“You always say that, and then we get trapped in quicksand! Or chased by giant rodents!” Graham reminded him.

“Try to have a positive outlook for once, eh, Granddad?” Ryan ribbed him. “Doctor, what kind of ship should we be looking for?”

“No clue. Didn’t get any specifics. Could be any kind of ship, any kind of species. Keep your eyes open. We’ll see you in a bit.” She and Yaz walked through the flat ground of the valley, as the guys went up the hill. She glanced back a few times, and then slipped her hand into Yaz’s, interlocking their fingers. Yaz grinned. Even though they were supposed to be on the lookout for a downed spaceship, she was secretly delighted at this unexpected alone time with the Doctor. They’d been lovers for-was it three weeks now? They hadn’t formally told the guys yet; the Doctor liked to be private about her love life; plus, she thought it might be uncomfortable for them. Yaz suspected they knew, but they were just too polite-or possibly weirded out-to say anything. 

“It’s such a lovely day. Maybe after we find the ship we can have a picnic here.” She said brightly. She scanned the horizon, looking for wisps of smoke from a crashed ship. She saw nothing but a few clouds and a mountain range far in the distance. "Which way should we go?"

Suddenly the Doctor stopped and put her arm out, signaling Yaz to go no further. 

“Doctor? What is…” before she could finish talking, the Doctor grabbed Yaz and kissed her passionately. Her head swam as she felt a tongue in her mouth, the Time Lord’s fingers in her hair. She’d had a few girlfriends before, but none of them had made her feel like this, overtaken by intense, burning heat.

“I want you, Yasmin” the Doctor whispered in her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

“Mmmm..I want you too. Can’t wait until tonight.” 

“No. Now. Let’s go back to the TARDIS.”

“What?” Her eyelids, dreamily half-closed, snapped open. “What about the distress call? The ship we have to find?”

“There is no distress call. I made it up." 

“What?!” Yaz exclaimed, backing out the Doctor’s embrace. “Why?!”

“Why do you think?” She gave Yaz a wicked grin.

Yaz crossed her arms. “You were going to leave Ryan and Graham alone on an alien planet?!”

“We’re not leavin’ them, they’ll be _fine._ ” The Doctor assured her. “I did a scan for life signs before we landed. No sentient life anywhere and the largest animal is no bigger than a platypus. They shouldn’t run into any problems…unless they have man eating fish here.” She scrunched her nose. “Nasty things. Crawl on land. No, that’s a different planet. Almost positive. Besides, like you said, it’s a lovely day.” 

“It is nice.” She supposed the guys would be safe for a bit…and she was extraordinarily tempted by the hungry look in the blonde’s eyes. “What are you going to tell them, when there’s no downed ship?”

“We’ll text them in thirty minutes, tell them we found the source of the signal, a shuttlecraft. The occupant had already made contact with the mother ship, who was on their way to pick them up. We checked to make sure they were fine.” She grabbed Yaz by the shoulders. “Thing is, Yaz. I can’t wait. Not for you. Not ever. “

Yaz felt herself growing warm, and not because of the bright sun. “Thirty minutes you said?”

“Yeah.”

A smile played on her lips. “Make it an hour.” 

The Doctor broke into a wide grin. Hand in hand, they raced back to the TARDIS. No sooner than the door closed the Doctor had Yaz pinned up against the wall, mouths mashed together. The Doctor pulled Yaz’s jacket off, hastily tossed it to the floor, and reached under her shirt. The brunette threw her head back, groaning at her touch. She unzipped the Doctor’s trousers and slipped her hand in, feeling her wetness, enjoying the whimpering as she squirmed.

Yaz looked her lover in the eye. “Doctor,” her voice was low and husky. “ _You really need to get out of those clothes._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan's phone buzzed as he stood at the edge of a lake, half paying attention to Graham telling a story about catching salmon or whatever the hell it was. Graham mentioned the lake reminded him of his favorite place to go fishing, then started rambling on about how the times he'd sneak out of Sunday school to go fishing. 

Ryan looked at the message with relief. "They found a downed ship. The pilot has been rescued. They want us to meet them back at the TARDIS."

"Oh, good. Shame to leave this place, though. So peaceful. Your Nan would have loved it." Graham mentioned, for the third time. 

Twenty minutes (and several complaints about aching knees) later, the men arrived back at the TARDIS.

"Hi guys. Welcome back." the Doctor smiled.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"It was a Trell shuttle, doing a geologic survey. Big, centipede like people. Three meters tall." She gestured with her hand and stood on her tip toes. "Very friendly though. I've met them before. Anyway, engine failed and they crash landed. By the time we arrived, they'd already heard from the main ship, who were coming to pick them up. The pilot had minor damage to her exoskeleton, but that should be easily taken care of in the med bay. We stayed with her until the rescue shuttle arrived." 

"Glad that went well." Graham said. Ryan noticed while the Doctor was talking, Yaz had a smirk on her face that didn't quite fit with just having seen to an injured alien. He also noticed her hair was slightly messy, even though there wasn’t much wind outside. Something wasn't right here. The time he'd spent with the Doctor had made him an astute observer of small details. What was Yaz up to? Or were she and the Doctor up to something together?

"Doctor" he remarked. "Granddad and I didn't see or hear any other ships. We weren't that far away though."

"Oh, very fast landing, and whisper technology." The Doctor replied. "The engines run quiet. Lots of planets implemented that due to noise complaints around space ports. Makes it hard to tell when the engines give out though." She clasped her hands. "Anyway, Yaz had the great idea of having a picnic while we're here. I, for one, am famished! Who wants fried egg sandwiches?"

"Sounds great, Doc. "Graham said. "I'll take two." 

During lunch, Ryan had asked her a few more questions about the downed shuttle, and she'd given plausible answers-at least as far as he knew. But one thing he knew for sure: the Doctor was a very good liar. He'd seen her talk her way out of trouble numerous times. Yaz, however, was a terrible liar. She had been since primary school. Weren’t they supposed to teach lying during police training? He'd tried asking Yaz a question about what happened, but the Doctor answered before she could speak. 

In order to get to the bottom of this, he had to get Yaz alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as requested. There will likely be two more. Thanks for your patience and lovely comments. I didn't have a lot of time for writing this week due to Real Life Things.
> 
> Fun Fact: The Trell appeared in the Big Finish stories "Sisters of the Flame" and "The Vengeance of Morbius".


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS materialized in front of a tall, silver, shiny building with no apparent windows. According to the Doctor, it was a massive residential, commercial, and entertainment complex. She brought them here to go to one of the best arcades in the galaxy.

“Wow, this is breathtaking!” Yaz remarked, looking up. 

“I can’t even see where it ends.” Ryan craned his neck, while sneaking glances over at Yaz. In the hour or so since lunch and they’d come to this planet, she'd been glued to the Doctor's side, making it impossible to talk to her alone. Just what was the big secret down on that planet? Were he and Granddad somehow not trustworthy? 

“Over 500 floors. Goes into the clouds.” The Doctor told them as they walked into the building. “The arcade is on the 10th-105th. All sorts of games. The last time I was here was with my friend Clara. We got a day’s worth of free play in exchange for bringing them a classic Earth machine-Galaga and Ms. Pac-Man.” 

"I used to be really good at that!" exclaimed Graham. “Played all the time!" 

Across this galaxy, everyone loves Ms. Pac-Man." the Doctor grinned. They took an express lift to the 100th floor. The lift opened to a large room full of blinking lights and beeping noises. A handful of people were milling about. “Must be a weekday. Not too much foot traffic.” she handed them each a credit disc. “Ohhh, they have virtual skydiving! I love virtual skydiving! Yaz, come with me!” She pulled Yaz by the arm in the direction of the skydiving rig. 

“I’m gonna see how many classic Earth games they have.” Graham said before wandering off. 

Normally Ryan would have loved an arcade, but today he was on a mission. He played a few games, keeping a close eye on Yaz and the Doctor. Mostly they played games together and laughed. Then he saw his opportunity, in the form of a few burly human guards towards the back of the arcade. They were carrying what looked like semi-automatic rifles, and he knew how much the Doctor hated guns. He approached the women, who were playing a spaceship racing game.

"Doctor, there's a couple tough looking guys towards the back. They have very large guns." He did his best to look concerned.

She looked over at them and scrunched her nose. "Ugh. Hate guns. Can't stand 'em." and went back to the game. Then she stopped. “Wait Why do they have guns in an arcade? There's no cash here. None of these machines is that valuable.”

“Um, yeah, that’s a good point.” Not quite the reaction he was expecting, but not bad, either.

She took a critical look at the men. "And they're guarding the back room. What's in the back room of an arcade that's so important? And now that I think about it, they definitely weren't here last time. Good observation! Yaz, let's investigate." She got up from the game seat.

"No!" He tried to think of an excuse. "I..I mean...this place is pretty empty right now...and it might look suspicious if both of you are looking around. What if you went by yourself?" 

She smiled. "Ryan, you are on fire today! You two, keep an eye out for anyone acting suspicious." She walked in the general direction of the back room, stopping to sonic a few seemingly random games.

Ryan sat in the chair the Doctor had been sitting in. "Fancy another game, Yaz? We need to look the part." 

"Sure." she tapped the screen to assign more credits. "Do you want to do the easy or difficult course?"

"Let's make it difficult." He said. She pressed the button to start.

They raced against each other for a few minutes. Then he said casually, "I would have loved to see that alien pilot this morning, a Trell, the Doctor said it was? Too bad she didn't stick around longer. What did she look like?" He glanced over at Yaz. She had been focused on the screen, but was starting to fidget in her seat.

"Ummm...green. Big black eyes. Not much to look at, to be honest." she glanced anxiously around. "Hey, I don’t see the Doctor. Did you see where she went?"

He took a quick glance, "Nope. I’m sure she’s fine though. Anyway, what happened to the downed ship? Did they just leave it on the planet?"

"No, no. The rescue ship towed it back." She spoke nervously. 

"I still don't understand how we didn't see the rescue ship, either way. The sky was mostly clear." He kept his tone nonchalant.

"Maybe you had your backs turned. Plus, it was a small ship. Really small." The fidgeting grew more noticeable, and she kept making furtive glances.

"But it had the power to tow the ship that crashed."

"Yeah! Amazing things in this century." She crashed the car into the road side. "Bugger. I have three more lives though. Anyway, yes, it was very small and very powerful. The Doctor hopped into the pilot's seat to sonic the controls, and she barely fit." The words spilled out of her, sounding more confident.

A wide grin spread across Ryan's lips. “So the Trell, who are three meters tall, fit comfortably in that pilot’s seat, but it was a tight fit for the Doctor?"

She cringed, "Well...see...the thing is..."

"There was no spaceship, was there?!" he turned to her, letting his ship crash into a moon. "What really happened? What was on that planet that you don't want us to know about?"

She went quiet, no longer playing, and not facing him, for a few moments, then finally said, "I didn't know in advance. She waited until you guys were out of sight, because she...wanted to be alone with me."

Realization crept over him. He couldn’t believe it. It made sense though. All those goofy grins she gave the Doctor. That the Time Lord had, in the past few months, turned down three marriage proposals and seven courtship requests. That the two of them were always together. "You and the Doctor..."'

"Yes." She bowed her head. "See, she kissed me, and then she said..." 

He held up a hand "No, don't say another word!" He wanted zero details about his mates getting it on. "So there was absolutely nothing happening on that planet?"

"Nope."

"And do you do this often?!" He crossed his arms.

"Well...most nights after you two go to bed..."

He shuddered. This was almost as bad as thinking of Nan and Granddad in that way. "No, I mean the fake distress call!?"

"No, this was the first time. I put up a little resistance, but...well..." she gave a small grin, then turned more serious. "Are you mad?"

"Goddamnit, yes, I'm mad!" His nostrils flared. "Do you know what Granddad talked to me about the whole time while we were looking for a fake ship? Fishing! FISH. ING. There is only one thing more boring than fishing, and that's hearing about _other_ people fishing! Yaz, you two can't make up things like that! We thought someone was in danger!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry.” She looked contrite. “Are you going to tell Graham?” 

“I should. Let him know we’ve been played for fools. Why would you lie to us about that?” 

Before Yaz could answer, the Doctor came barreling through the arcade, holding a large brown sack. "Raxacoricofalapatorian poaching scheme! Rescued the eggs!" 

"Raxa-what?" Yaz looked bewildered. 

Ryan saw the guards with guns approaching. He grabbed Yaz’s arm. "Run!"


	4. Chapter 4

After finding Graham, they escaped to the TARDIS, which in part involved running down thirty flights of stairs. From there, they headed for Raxacoricofalapatorius, where the Doctor returned the stolen eggs. They all received commendations from high ranking leaders, who threw an impromptu reception for them. But Yaz could barely pay attention to any of it. She kept glancing nervously at Ryan, who kept glaring back at her. She hoped she hadn't messed things up with the four of them. They all felt like a little family, and part of her worried Ryan and Graham would leave, or that things wouldn’t be the same.

When the Doctor was occupied with the Minister of Health, and Graham was helping himself to hors d’ouvres, Ryan was standing in a corner, checking his phone. Yaz slipped away from the conversation to talk to him. 

“Hey.” She said cautiously.

“Hey.” Ryan’s expression was neutral.

“Look, Ryan, I’m really sorry about this morning. It won’t happen again. I promise.” She pleaded.

“Why didn’t you tell us? That you two were together?” 

“It hasn’t been going on that long, ” She felt flushed with embarrassment. “And plus we thought you guys would feel awkward about it. I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Finding out this way is very awkward, yeah!” He threw up his hands.

“I know, I know. How can I make it up to you?”

“Here’s what you can do. For one, tell the Doctor _never_ to do something like that again. Two, you two need to tell Granddad-no details, for the love of God, you’ll give him a heart attack. But he’ll handle it just fine. Three, if you want some alone time together, just ask. We can go hang out at home for a few days. Finally, you’re on dishes duty for the next week.” Everyone took turns cooking and cleaning aboard the TARDIS; otherwise, it got messy quickly.

She was flooded with relief. “I will do all of that.”

Ryan gave her a small smile. “So, are you…girlfriends?”

She gave a little grin. “We haven’t talked about it yet. It’s still early. I’d like to be, though. Not sure what I’d tell Mum and Dad.” 

“Fair enough. Let’s go get some of those canape looking things before Granddad eats them all.”

—  
Late that night, Yaz was wearily scrubbing egg off what she thought was a stainless steel frying pan in the TARDIS kitchen. The Doctor had made excellent fried egg sandwiches for their picnic, but she hadn’t used the nonstick pans. Again. Yaz had been so swept up in getting Ryan to forgive her, she’d overlooked this small detail. 

The Doctor walked in, barefoot, and gave her a hug from behind. “Hey, Yaz.”

“Hey.” She leaned back into the hug. “Did you talk to Ryan?”

“I did. Apologized, profusely. Offered to let him pick the next place we visit. In related news, we’re visiting a young Stan Lee tomorrow. He wants to give him ideas for some new superheroes.” 

Yaz giggled. “Can we also stop for a device that can easily clean egg off of cookware? This is taking forever!”

“I can build you one! Probably.” 

“You know, you could have used the Teflon!” She gave the Doctor a cheeky grin, and went back to scrubbing. 

“Sorry. Wasn’t thinking too clearly. _Someone_ was distractingly beautiful.” the Doctor kissed the back of her neck. “Come to bed, Yaz.”

“But I need to finish this.” It was largely a habit from her parents’ rules about chores. She supposed they didn’t _have_ to be clean this minute. And the Doctor was making it increasingly hard to focus. 

“It can wait until morning. “ She ran her fingers down Yaz’s arm, making her skin tingle. “Besides, there are _much_ better things those hands could be doing.”

Yaz turned around, putting her hands on the Doctor’s hips. “Tell me about them.” She purred.

“I’d rather you give a demonstration.” Her voice was sultry, kissing her way down Yaz’s neck. “A very thorough, slow, demonstration. Maybe fast. But definitely lengthy.” 

She lifted the Doctor’s chin to kiss her, slowly and deeply, feeling a hand reach for the hem of her shirt. “We should get out of here, before the guys walk in on us. “ she whispered. 

The Doctor nodded. Without another word, she took Yaz’s hand and led her to her bedroom. It occurred to Yaz, briefly, Ryan was going to give her shit for the dirty pans tomorrow.

It was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I initially had planned to end it here, but I'm debating if I want to add a chapter where Ryan finds out about the fake distress call. If you would like to see that, let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
